You'll Always Be Important To Me
by SecretInvaderKay
Summary: A ZaGr one-shot songfic, I suck at summerys;P I think most my stories are going to rated T just in case, but this one is K


**Hi, sorry I haven't updated or anything, I've had writers block, and drawing block if that's possible, well enjoy;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, or the song.**

* * *

'Leave Out All The Rest' Linkin Park

**A/N: I LOVE this song & Linkin Park**

Zim P.O.V

I was in my lab, working, when I heard screaming from upstairs, my first thought was INTRUDER! WHY didn't my computer warn me!.

"COMPUTER! Take me upstairs! NOW!" the computer just yawned, but did as it was told.

On my way upstairs I just kept telling myself '_She's okay, she's okay'_

"Computer, can't you make this go fas-" I was cut off by the doors opening, and I ran from the kitchen to the living room, fast, only to sigh in relief when I saw everything was in contact, except for, Gaz, who was sleeping on the couch, but twitching and making weird noises.

"Gaz, Gaz wake up" I said, kneeling beside her twitching figure, but she only twitched more.

"Gaz!" I yelled, shaking her, but then she let out a scream, but this one was out of frustration.

"Gaz, what's wrong?" I asked her, after she woke up, she looked at me then started.

"I dreamed I was missing,

You were so scared, But no one would listen

'Cause no one else cared" Gaz started

"It was just a um…what do you humans call it a…oh a dream" I said pulling her into my arms

"After my dreaming, I woke with this fear,

What am I leaving, When I'm done here?" Gaz sang

"Gaz, as much as I hate to say it, your stupid brother loves you as much as I do, but what do you think your leaving?" I said, cuddling her close to me

"So if you're asking me, I want you to know" The purple haired girl, lying against my chest sang

"When my time comes, Forget the wrong that I've done,

Help me leave behind some, Reasons to be missed" Gaz sang

"You can be cruel, and tough, but I still love you, and whatever wrong you've done, you're forgiven by me" I said

"And don't resent me, And when you're feeling empty, Keep me in your memory,

Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest"

"I've NEVER resented you, Gaz, and no matter how hard I try I could never, get you out of my memory" I sang, looking her dead in the eyes.

"But-" I cut her off

"Don't be afraid, I've taken my beating, I've shed but I'm me" I said

"I'm strong on the surface, Not all the way through, I've never been perfect, But neither have you" Gaz sang back, as we just stared each other in the eyes.

"So if you're asking me, I want you to know" Gaz and I both sang

"When my time comes, Forget the wrong that I've done, Help me leave behind some,

Reasons to be missed" Gaz sang

"Don't resent me, And when you're feeling empty, Keep me in your memory," The beautiful girl sitting in my lap started.

"Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest" we both sang

"Forgetting all the hurt inside, You've learned to hide so well, Pretending someone else can come And save you from yourself, I can't be who you are" I sang to her

"When my time comes, Forget the wrong that I've done, Help me leave behind some,

Reasons to be missed" I sang

"Don't resent me, And when you're feeling empty, Keep me in your memory,-" I started

" Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest" Gaz and I sang in sync

Then we both face each other again, singing together.

"Forgetting all the hurt inside, You've learned to hide so well, Pretending someone else can come And save me from myself,-"

"I can't be who you are," I sang

"I can't be who you are" Gaz sang, then are lips met, but we broke apart with a jump, hearing the sound of clanking metal.

We looked over to see Gir staring at us, clapping, before screeching.

"AWES THEYS SOOO CUTE, DONCHA THINKS PIG" Gir said, looking over at the pig, as it snorted in agreement.

"GIR! LEAVE" I demanded, then his eyes started to water.

"Bu-bu-but I don't wanna" Gir cried, Gaz looked at me and rolled her eyes, giving me a quick peck on the lips, before saying thanks, and going to in the kitchen, with Gir to make cupcakes.

I just sat there, and rolled my eyes, before going to join them.

"AGH, What Zim does for those two" I said, shaking my head on my way.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked, and I need you guys to tell me if you think I should do a alternate ending on 'A Invaders Plan' Thanks,**

**oh and thanks so much for the reviews I LOVE REVIEWS! *insert creepy face* jk**


End file.
